Lonely Hero
by Determined Artist
Summary: An AU where T.K.O and K.O are separate people. T.K.O was tried working at the bodega, but was forced to do it. One day, he meets a child that almost look like him. The two agree to switch places for the day, but as they did, the kids learn they have more going on with each other then they thought.
1. Chapter 1

"Have a nice day at work hun?" T.K.O could hear his mother say.

He didn't have to turned to know that his mother was waving at him a big smile before heading off to her own work like she always do. The brown hair boy sighed.

Just as he walked in a carrot person was shot out the door several feet above his head.

Expecting as much, the purple eyed child didn't flinched.

"Have a punchtastic day!" His fellow co worker, Enid said he walked past her.

He head to the shelf that randomly appears. He grabbed a mop and a bucket, before started to, not so proudly, clean the floor.

Over to another of his fellow employees, Rad; the alien had just finished stocking a shelf when he stepped on a skateboard the coward let go after potato showed him a jack in a box and made him fall back.

He struggled to keep his balance, moving the board with his foot like it was scrubbing brush, however the blue alien couldn't keep it up for long. He fall back doing few flips in the air while launching the skateboard fast.

Back at T.K.O he was cleaning some orange juice puddle with his back facing an aisle, and a few feet away from the bucket, when all of the sudden the board raced in hit T.K.O and his bucket from behind. it made them do back flip and as soon as T.K.O landed, chest first on the ground, the bucket dumped water on to him before too landing.

Once a now drenched T.K.O gotten to his knees, he glared back to see Rad sitting on floor a distance away, looking worried.

Just then, the alarms went off.

As he gotten up and went out, he knew Enid was watching was watching him go, but didn't care. He didn't need her help, besides wanted to see if Boxbutt made any stronger robots this time.

* * *

**Author's note:** Don't you guys worry about _Sleeping Beast._ I 'm still going to complete that story, I just wanted to see what you guys thought of this idea, while I work _Sleeping Beast._

Also I 'm planning to put in some character interactions, including a lot of K.O and T.K.O bonding.


	2. Chapter 2

T.K.O walked out. He saw the box crashing down and opening up. Raymond came out. He rolled his eyes.

"My, you heroes must be getting low on fashion desingers? You look terrible."

He made a small grow at the robots words. Like he was one to talk. " Let me changed that?" He asked. as the green robot aimed an arm canon at the brown haired hero

T.K.O thrown a purple energy fist up high in the air above Raymond's head. The Raymond looked up. The attack shot down and hit the green robot, destroying him. Lame battle.

After the smoke cleared, T.K.O was about to head back inside, however he stopped. He turn his eye and saw nothing, but trees and bushes. The purple eyed child thought he saw someone was watching him, but wasn't Enid this time. This was someone else. He ignored it and continued his walk. If they want a fight, he'll be ready.

Just as he did, he heard his boss's voice. "Bodegamen?! That means you T.K.O."

"Mr. Gar sir!" Both Enid and Rad said as they rushed to the boss, while the young hero groaned and strolled with a not caring expression.

"Now, I've been getting reports of someone trying to break into the Bodega."

"Wo, did they succeed?" Enid asked.

"Well, no, they only seem to gotten into the dumpster, but we must be on the look out; it could be one of Boxman's robots trying to learn our secrets."

"Yes sir!"

"Now, I've gotten a pad lock to keep any nosy people out the dumpster. I 'll be giving you guys the key. Don't let it out your sights?"

"Agh, why don't you get cameras?" He questioned.

"They cost too much and there's weird things that go on in the night. Anyways, I 'am sure you three can handle whatever it was."

T.K.O just remained silent as he and others went back to work. Doubtful of the snooper is powerful enough to give him a challenge. He really didn't care.

Later that day, his mom picked him up and they gotten home.

"Dinner's ready peanut." His mother called as he listen to some cool music, while laying on the couch. He gotten up, put the ear buds in his pocket and went to the kitchen.

However on his way, he step on something. With raised eyebrow, he looked down and found that he step on his baby anklet. It must have fallen out when cleaning. He doesn't why his mom wanted to keep the thing. It's just a stupid band that they give to babies at the hospital. He picked the anklet up and put it in his vest pocket. The reason why he hasn't chucked it out yet, was because it had his name is on it.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day T.K.O walked back in the bodega after defeating another boxbot, Enid called him.

"Hey, Mr. Gar want to take out the trash." He looked to where she was pointing, Rad with a smug face, standing next to a garbage bag holding a key. A devilish grin appeared on face as chuckled. Finally, payback. However just he as step forward, punching his palm, he stopped when Enid told him "Wo, dude! I didn't mean Rad. I meant the garbage next to him."

He groaned. They never let him have any fun. He grabbed the bag and the key and dragged it out.

As he went out, he heard something. He turned to see someone on the edge of an open dumpster.

"What?!" He asked

The stranger turned right at him before dashing off.

T.K.O gave chase.

Man, this guy was fast, but he wasn't going to be beating out by this thief. He thrown an energy punch.

The guy soon turned and lunched a blue energy beam. He didn't know what it was except that looked almost like his. The beams colided creating a smoke cloud. T.K.O could senese the guy making a break for it. He sprinted, made a u-turn, and tackled the stranger on the ground. Just as he the guy pinned down, he was about to punch the guy, but stopped inches from the face when realized the guy looked exactly like him.


	4. Chapter 4

He gasp and stared with his mouth opened. Aside from the eyes shut, the different and tattered clothes, and the lack of make-up, it was a mirror imagine. However the stranger soon open his eyes. T.K.O saw that their eyes where not purple like his, but brown more closer to his mother's.

"AGH, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" He shouted as he let go of the guy, got up, and sat down a foot away.

The stranger sat up before replying. "Gosh, I don't know. I never met anyone that looks like me before."

All of the sudden, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning, he saw the brown eye kid. was wearing a concern face. Was this kid pitying him? "Who are you?" He asked in angered tone pointing at his copy-cat. "What where you doing in the trash?"

"Oh, I 'm K.O." The stranger gave a smile before it switched to a worried expression as he broke eye contact a bit. "Sorry I was just getting something to eat since I have no money."

"Why don't you just steal from in the Bodega, we have better food?"

"Well, I don't like to steal." K.O looked down with a frown.

"Then how do you know how to pick locks?"

"Oh, a friend I used to had showed me."

Just then, the sound of the door opening popped up. His look-a-like soon let out a yelp right before dashing behind the dumpster.

He glared at the door. He soon saw Rad's poking out.

"What is it, Rad?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah there's puke on isle three and we need to clean it up." The alien informed.

Again? "Agh. Fine."

After Rad left, K.O walked up to him with bright looking like a little brother admiring his older brother.

"Wow, you got a job?" He asked.

T.K.O crossed his arms giving prideful smile. "Of course I did. I 'm not some loser."

"I sure wish I had a job. Say, how I switched places with you for the day?"

"Huh?" He uttered raising an eyebrow.

"I'll do your job and you could take a break."

Tempting offer, however there was one thing K.O missed. "But how are we going to do that genius? We have different eye color?"

"Hm?" His twin put a finger to chin and mouth. "I got it." K.O soon pulled out a small white, what appeared to be a contact case. "Someone was throwing these away awhile back."

He got out and put in contacts lens making his eye color black.

"Fine."

The two took off and traded the other's clothes.

As T.K.O put on K.O clothes, he felt that they a bit snugged, but still wearable. He glanced over to see K.O looking a little big, but not that noticeable.

"Ehehe." K.O soon danced with a stupid grin on his face. "Thanks... oh yeah, I don't know your name."

"It's Turbo K.O, T.K.O for short."

"T.K.O? Got it." K.O said. He was about to head inside, but stopped. "Oh." He ran over to a pad lock on the ground in front of the dumpster, picked it up, and locked it back up. "There, good as new. Thanks T.K.O" He said waving with a beam before was about to run inside, however rammed next into the wall next to the pathway. "Ow." The brown eyed-boy said as rubbed his nose. He then went in.

With a grin, T.K.O walked over to the wall. Thanks to K.O, he was going to catch up on some missing sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Once K.O got inside the bodega, he stated to himself "Wow! This place is big." despite only able to make out silhouettes.

Just then, his attention shifted on someone screaming and walking out of the aisle.

"Yuck." A person said as they shook their arms.

"Oh, gosh!" He said. The boy turned out what look to be the cleaning supplies and ran to the isle. "Coming."

As soon as made a few steps into the isle, he felt his feet plopping into a goopy puddle. "Yuck." The contact wearer uttered, shaking his foot off, before using the mop on that area. Definitely was was the

As K.O wiped his forehead, standing over a shiny floor proudly, he heard scream. The brown hair boy opened his eyes to see someone lying on the ground. "Sorry I didn't know know anyone was coming." He said slipping back into his normal voice, while holding out his hand.

The person got up and said "Uh? It's okay."in a confused tone. K.O could make out that the person had pointed ears and antennae. Could this be another worker? After The boy with brown eyes helped the pointed eared person up, said person asked "Say, what's with the contacts you got on T.K.O?'"

"Oh, these are for some training I 'm doing." K.O lied trying to sound like his look alike again.

"Nice." The pointed ear person said.

He beamed.

"AHHHH!"

"What?" K.O look over to see something that looked like a flopping strain of hair dashed by. He took out of the too see the hair going up the wall and into it.

Just then another person ran in "That dog scared my ferret Layla." They pointed at some dog like thing that wasn't moving.

"I'll get her." He said as he rushed to the wall and jumped in to the air vents.


	6. Chapter 6

Giving off bit of angered expression, K.O crawled through darkness with only his ears guiding him. He heard noises that sounded like someone eating and smelled mayonnaise, however not what he was searching. Just then, The brown hair boy heard tapping. It sounded close. He followed the trail until he found the area becoming a little lighter. He soon squeezed, fallen out of a hole, and landed on the floor. After he gotten up, he looked around and found the hair thing "The ferret." He said in his typical voice as he walked over to the creature. "Hey there little guy." He reached for the slender animal and picked it up. "There. Now that's take care of, I guess it's time to go back."

However just as he was about to stroll out, The contact wearer froze as he heard what sounded to a woman's voice popping up.

"Hey hun."

Turing he saw lady standing in front of him. With a shaky voice, struggling to keep it deep sounding, he replied. "Oh hey..." He stopped. Who was this lady? He looked too see that the female was kneeling down.

"Are you okay, peanut?"

K.O didn't have to have his sight back to know that the woman was looking at him with a concern face.

"I-I 'm fine." He said faking a smile.

"Why do you have those contacts on?"

"Oh, I 'm just training to get stronger. Well got to go, see ya." He lied before getting of the room.

After making it a yard away outside, he ceased. The boy looked back for second with a a sadden face. He felt bad about leaving, but didn't want to blow his and T.K.O's cover. He turned and head back to the Bodega.

Once there, he handed the pet to the owner, this time he gave genuine smiled when he gotten a thank you.

As he walked in he spotted a cashier leaning on a chair while someone else was yakking about a pad lock.

"So, I want this steal combination pad lock." The yakking person placed something heavy on the counter. "Would it be good to use to keep my crazy neighbor's out of my yard?"

"Why don't you try magnetic proof electronic?" K.O interrupted, strolling towards them. "I always have trouble with unlocking those."

"Wow, thanks man. I'll go get that."

After the customer left, another woman's voice sprang up and asked "Wow, T.K.O Didn't you know you knew a lot about pad locks."

He looked over to the cashier. "Oh, I picked it up from a friend."

"I didn't know you had friends."

"What?" He asked in shock.

"I always thought you where this angry kid that no one wanted to be around being stuck to work here."

Shifting his happy expression to a sadden one, K.O thought to himself. "_T.K.O doesn't have any friends? He's lonely like me?" _

Just then, the room stared to flash a red light off and on.

"Wha-what's going?" He uttered, looking all around, while his body shook a little, but found nothing.

"Dude, that's the alarms for Boxmore robots."

Was that what he saw yesterday? "Oh, right." He walked back out, wearing a serious face.


	7. Chapter 7

K.O made a few steps outside. He peer up to the sky that now was bright. The young hero looked on with confusion. A silhouette of a big box dropping appeared from the sky and crashed on to the ground.

Meanwhile T.K.O woken up to a sound of a loud thud. He soon felt something on his head. The purple-eyed kid tried to swat it off, but flapping sounds and guest of winds hit his head before He saw a bird flying away, which he groaned a little. Guess it was time to see how the copy-cat was doing. He gotten up and head to the front of the store to see what in the world is going on.

Once to the corner, his eyes locked on to the sight of K.O standing in front of the green robot bot from yesterday.

"You again?" The green bot sighed. "It looks like you still haven't gotten anything new other than those ugly contacts."

T.K.O could see, despite K.O glaring at his enemy, his body trembling a bit. Needless to say, the purple-eyed hero didn't have much faith in K.O's combat skills.

Raymond aimed his arm cannon, the contact wearer soon punched up releasing a blue energy fist into sky.

T.K.O raised an eye-brown as his mouth gape open.

As the attack went down not long after that, however unlike his move K.O's fell like a leaf.

The robot moved a few feat to the side before the blue energy beam made contact to the ground where the bot once stood and exploded.

T.K.O faced palmed himself for. He should have known K.O was the one who was spying on him yesterday and the idiot messed up on the attack.

As K.O looked at his hands with questioning face; the bot stated with wide eyes "My, that was terrible." before pointing his cannon at K.O.

When the lad ran away, Raymond shot multiple laser beams at him.

T.K.O growled a bit; unsure of whether to be the hero and blow his and K.O's cover or let K.O take the hit.

_'Cob, why don't you attack already?!'_ He questioned, though being drown out by the noises.

Just as, the bot send another attack at K.O, which the blue energy user fired his energy punch. Though it was faster then the last one, the bot dodged it.

T.K.O made another growl. K.O definitely needed to be toughen up.

As Raymond let loose another attack, K.O tried to dashed out of the way, but he fell on his chest.

K.O was about to get up, but it to all fours before he realized the robot was in front of him, pointing his arm cannon. T.K.O growled more as he glared at the villain. His fist lit up purple.

However, just as T.K.O was about to basically say 'Screw it 'and jump in and kick some machine butt, an energy kick shot at the bot's font., sending him back a few steps.

He and K.O turned to see Rad and Enid standing behind K.O.

Rad used his power poke to grab and swing a wooden crate at the bot. Upon making contact the box exploded sending the robot to fly off in the sky.

T.K.O eased up followed by the purple energy to disappear.

"You should really lay off of that training T.K.O." Enid said to K.O, who sighed with a frown.

The purple-eyed hero didn't watch the scene farther. He head back to where he was.


	8. Chapter 8

Once T.K.O was were he was sitting at, he gotten out his purple and black cased phone and matching head phones, and played some emo rock song for awhile until he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"T.K.O?!"

He grunted and look over. Sure enough, K.O was running towards him. This time, caring his lunch box. Must be lunch time?

As soon as he put the phone and the stuff way, K.O stated "It's lunch time, so I thought I sneak out and gave you your lunch." with a smile, handing him the box.

He took it without saying anything more. Knowing his mother it probably another salad. The purple-eyed child opened the box and there it was, a salad in a plastic container. Why was he not surprised? But his disgust soon made itself known when he found what was beside the salad; a smaller container filled with black olives.

"Agh," He uttered with a contorted face in a way that said 'Not this again?' "Why dose mom keep packing these?"

"Your mommy makes your lunches?" K.O asked.

He grunted and glared at his look-a-like. Don't everyone's?

Just then, K.O's cheerful face shifted to a pitiful one. "Sure wished, I had a mommy."

Moms are a pain. T.K.O grabbed the olives and was about to tossed the horrible things away, but K.O spoke up.

"You're throwing out the stuff your mommy gave you?"

"They taste like crap, K.O. AGH! Why where they ever invented?"

"They can't be that bad?"

"Here." He grumbled, giving the puke things to his doppelganger.

K.O take the container and eat an olive, but as soon as his twin did he spit it back out

"Hm? Yuck! These taste terrible."

"Told you."

T.K.O raised an eye brow, as K.O gotten up and walked away the container. He followed him to the ditch. Standing at the edge, he watched his look-a-like went into the ditch and dumped the olives before climbing back up.

"Now, let's say we get rid of these things?" The brown eyed-kid said as he held a fist that lit up a blue light.

T.K.O watched K.O lunged the same attack from he was fighting Raymond, sending a shaky energy punch to the sky followed by it plummeting back down and exploding

"That's not how you do that attack." He stated.

"It's not?"

"Na'ah."

Time to show KO just how it's done. The attack work like he all of the other times before.

Soon after the attack exploded, K.O questioned "Hm? So, I got to keep my body stiff, huh?"

The blue energy user tried again this time keeping his body stiff, appearing as if he had done it many times.

"Why didn't you do that when you where getting, but kicked by Raymond?" He asked.

K.O looking like he was going to cry answered "I got scared."

T.K.O face palmed himself. "Stop being a big baby?" he demanded. "Listen, K.O, the enemies are not gonna to give a chance to get away. A hero must stand his ground and be ready to fight."

"Stand my ground? Got it."

The purple eyed kid walked back and ate the food. He noticed his twin walking to the dumpster. Couldn't stand seeing the brown hair kid eating trash and not fond of vegetables himself, he offered up what's left of the salad. "Here."

"Wow really? Thanks T.K.O. It's been a while since I've eaten anything that's not in the trash." K.O stated with a smile.

T.K.O started to get a smile on his face. Maybe, he should get into a sparring match with K.O sometime?

Just as K.O finished the salad, he and T.K.O heard Enid's voice popping up.

"Hey T.K.O, time to get back to work."

He sighed with a sadden face.

"Well, I guess I should get going back now?" K.O said, too with a bummed out expression. "See ya T.K.O."


	9. Chapter 9

When T.K.O went back to listening to music until he gotten a picture of what looked to be a new born baby with the text '**Have you seen my baby?**' from his mom. Confused as to what his mother was doing, he took a closer look. He saw the baby looked like who he was, however on the right ankle was a red anklet instead of having his trade mark purple one his left ankle.

Amount of question raising, he gotten up and head over to his mother's dojo.

Once there, burst opened the door yelling, MOM?!"

"T.K.O, just what Cob's name's going on?" His mother demanded, walking right towards him, but the purple eyed kid didn't care.

"Why did you send me this photo?" He asked show her the picture.

"You mean I sent that photo to you?" She before she looked away muttering. "Funny, I thought I pressed Gwen's number."

"Who is this?" He demand.

"It's your twin brother." She answered with a smile, however T.K.O asked with an appropriate reaction.

"WHAT?"

"You mean I never told you?" She questioned.

T.K.O grunted with his arms crossed, breaking eye contact.

"You see peanut, you're not my only son. You came in this world with another boy. I heard he looked just you did, but after that photo was token and you where about to ready to come, he was token by a shadowy figure. That photo is the only clue, we have to find him."

"AGH!" The eye shadow wearer uttered as he head back.

"T.K-?" He heard his mom calling out, but he kept moving. He can't believe that his mom didn't remember to tell about him having an older brother. Even after having answers, he was still left with more questions.

On his way, he saw something moving on the other side of the ditch. It looked like a shadowy figure. Could it be the same one who took his brother away?

As the figure dashed off, so did he. Finally he was going to get some answers.


	10. Chapter 10

After some time, K.O rushed out of the bodega's back door. He stopped and trembled, holding it in. He had go. If it wasn't for that fact that he didn't know how use the indoor restrooms, the problem would be no more.

Just then, he saw T.K.O jumping the ditch and heading into the forest.

_"T.K.O?"_ The brown-eyed boy questioned, before squirming and whimpering. _"Ah, I really have to go!"_

In dire need of that restroom, he ran to other side of the dumpster and let out a sigh of relief as he let it out.

_BOOM!_

Zipping his pants back up, he peaked at the edge of the corner. K.O saw a cloud of smoke coming from in the forest. "Wa." He uttered wearing a worried expression. "T.K.O's over there."

Shifting to a serious face, he looked over at the ditch. He rushed towards it and jumped.

Once the other side, the lad took off his contacts and went into the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

T.K.O kneeling down, his fist in a new smokey purple electric charged crater.

Bruised, he turned to see the shadowy figure who had a hood covering his face and appeared to not have scratch on him, standing a yard away.

The hero attack the figure thrown punch after punch, but fists didn't land a mark.

"Tell me, what did you to my brother." He asked.

"Honestly nothing. I've been looking for him too."

Meanwhile K.O soon found a rectangle object. Curious, He stop and scoped it up. "Huh? It's T.K.O's phone."

His finger slide across the screen make the black lens shift to an image. He looked and saw a picture of baby on. He was shocked at first until he thought _'Aw. Who knew T.K.O was a cute baby?'_ He then put the phone in his pocket with a grin before running deeper in to the forest.

After a bit, The brown-eyed boy heard some noises. He walked over to some bushes and peaked. Seeing T.K.O throwing punches at a shadowy figure, his eyes widen.

"Oh no, it's him!"

He looked back to see T.K.O swinging another punch that missed. The eye-shadow wearer questioned. "But why him?"

"I needed a distraction." The figure answered. "Besides I didn't know which of you two had the dormant turbonic energy. I just grabbed the first one that came first."

"Agh!"

T.K.O lunged another punch, however Shadowy figure caught it. He then swung T.K.O to the side farther away from where K.O hid.

The brown-eyed lad stood there, as shadowy figure walked closer to the lying purple eyed child.

"Now I realized, I should've waited to taken you instead."

As the shadowy figure grabbed T.K.O, by the collar of his shirt, the brown-eyed boy hit the figure in the back with his energy punch, making him let go of the other boy.

K.O stood a few yards away with a serious face, as the figure said something, but didn't get it.

He held his breath and step back as the figure lunged for him, but a purple light suddenly appeared, hitting the hooded figure. The figure was sent forward a bit, before looking behind him.

K.O fired his attack making the shadowy figure jump back. An explosion was sent off creating a smoke cloud. After the cloud disappeared, He saw T.K.O facing him. "Hi, T.K.O." he said with a beam and wave.

The purple-eyed hid glared.

The two soon ran towards each other. Now standing side by side, they turned their attention back on to the figure.

Thinking like they have one mind, they gave a serious smile and a node. K.O then took his right fist and T.K.O took his left and both step forward and throw their power fist. The two attack soon combined to one big golden colored fist that it straight for the shadowy figure, hit him, and send him flying off.


	12. Chapter 12

T.K.O fall to his knees panting. He didn't realized that the shadowy figure took more out of him then he thought.

"T.K.O?" The eye-shadow wearer heard K.O called out. He turned to see the brown eye kid kneeling next to him, looking at him with a sadden face. "Sorry, I brought him here?"

He raised an eyebrow. Just what on earth was he talking about?

"Shadowy figure's been chasing me for years."

At that moment, T.K.O's eyes widen.

"He took me away from my parents when I was a first born. I-I-"

"What do you know about him?!" He demanded getting up to K.O's face scowling.

"I don't know anything, I swear."

"AGH! He took you from your family?"

"My friend, took me away from him a few hours after he took me. She was trying to find my parents, but..."

"She never did?" He said for him, crossing his arms while raising an eyebrow.

K.O hung his head, nodding, looking like he was on the verge of crying. "I'm so sorry T.K.O."

All of the sudden, he gained a disappointed look. "It's alright." He said. It was too much to asked for. It was years ago since his brother was taken. He probably wouldn't want to drop everything and come back.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here." K.O handed him something. "You dropped your phone a while back. I picked it up for you." It was his phone. "Who knew you had the same baby anklet as me?"

T.K.O slide his finger across the screen, There he found his brother's baby photo showing up. Taking a closer look, he spotted that the red anklet around his brother's leg had the words K.O on it. His eyes widen again. The purple-eyed child reached for his back pocket and found a red anklet with the words K.O that was a bit scratched off. He face palmed himself, both for him taking this long to take a closer look at the photo and for his brother not noticing the connection first.

"Well, guess we got to go back now?"

He peaked over to see his brother was now standing and smiling.

He had to think of something to say-ask his brother where he want to be. "So you want to be with your family, huh?" He finally questioned, crossing his arms again.

"Of course I do, but I also want to help you. listen? I know that you're lonely. I 'm lonely too. I was thinking we could stay together."

His brother wanted to be with him and this mom? He let off a beam before saying "I guess you're not bad to hang out with."

K.O let out a little chuckle.

Just then, the phone went off. T.K.O open the text message and read it.

"What is it?" K.O asked, trying to peak over.

"Agh," He groaned. "it's mom. She's worried about me."

"Oh, I guess I-" T.K.O grabbed K.O's arm right before he was about to head off and dragged him back to the bodega.


	13. Chapter 13

K.O didn't say anything as T.K.O guided him through the ditch. His heart beat fast as they near the building. Unsure of what's going to happened.

"Um... T.K.O?"

He tried to ask more, but his purple-eyed look-a-like demanded "Would you quit being a big baby?" in anger tone.

Just as they approached the back door, two people came out a purple-haired women and a blue skinned man with pointed ears.

The adults stopped.

"T.K.O?" The woman asked as she and the man looked at them with widen eyes.

"Wo, dude I didn't know you have a twin?" The blue man questioned.

"Me neither." The purple hair female added. "Hold on why is he wearing your clothes?"

_'On, no, T.K.O's going to get in trouble.'_ He thought. "Wait, don't be mad at T.K.O? I asked him to switch places with me. I-I just wanted to see what it's like to have a job. I'm sorry."

Bagging with a sadden face, the brown-eyed kid hoped that his confession would save his new friend.

"You just let him take your job?" The lady asked his double, looking mad.

"So what, " T.K.O relied scowling at the woman. "it not like we were doing anything?"

"Dude, you're still paying for the damage you caused to the plaza."

"T.K.O, that's terrible." He thrown his two cents in with a frown.

"Adh! Who cares?" T.K.O demanded. "That stinkin fire pixie had it coming."

Just then, a muscular man dashed out of the door.

"Ah, Mr. Gar-?" The purple-haired lady uttered as the muscular guy pushed both her and the pointed-eared man out of the way.

Mr. Gar soon looked at him and his friend. "There you are, T.K.O." The muscle guy said as quickly picked up K.O and carried him.

The browned-eyed child tried to tell the man that he got the wrong kid, but he was too fast and they went inside.


	14. Chapter 14

T.K.O face palmed himself for his boss's mistake, It's not like it was that hard to tell them apart.

"Should we go in?" Enid asked.

"Yeah." Rad replied.

She didn't need to asked him, he would've gone in no matter what.

Once T.K.O and his fellow co-workers walked inside and made their way up to Mr. Gar, they saw their boss handed a confused K.O over to his and T.K.O's mother.

"See T.K.O's fine Carol." Gar said as he coughed a bit.

Looking at his boss from the back, T.K.O could tell that his boss was grinning at his mom while sweating and shaking. If he could he would tell him to not be such a big baby. As he saw his mother looking away a bit with perplexed face, he could predict what she's going to ask.

"... K.O?"

"Mommy?" His brother asked in a surprised tone.

All the sudden their mom swiped K.O out of Gar's hands and hugged him with a bright smile.

As everyone gasped shouted out 'what' and K.O giggled, while his and T.K.O's mother asked where his twin has been.

"Wow, he's really is your twin?" T.K.O heard Enid questioned him.

Looking over at K.O pushing himself out of their mother's embraced, before he said "Oh my gosh. That means T.K.O's my brother?" with widen eyes and hands holding his head.

Walking over to his family with a smile and his arms crossed, he answered "Of course I 'am."

"T.K.O?" K.O uttered getting of their mom.

T.K.O soon found himself being bear-hugged by his brown-eyed brother before he let go a while later.

"Well, guess, I have a lot of learning to do? Good thing I have a big brother."

He glared. Not that he didn't that he didn't like his twin thinking he's the eldest, but he knew what was going to come next.

"Uh, actually hun," Their mother spoke up. "you're the oldest."

"What?!" K.O asked he, Gar, Enid, and Rad all widen their eyes

"Hold on? You're the baby brother." Enid asked him.

He grumbled with a slight blush. Great, now everyone's going to think he's cute.

"Oh, well, it's good that I have a dependable brother." His brother restated.

T.K.O let go of his glare, enjoying his sibling didn't call him 'little brother'.

Just then, he noticed Gar walking up to his mother. Well, sorry Carol... I"

"Oh, it's alright Eugene. You helped us find K.O." The woman said with a beam.

All of the sudden, K.O walked up to her with a nervous, yet curious face. "Uh, mommy?" His brother asked.

"Yes pumpkin?"

"Can I go home with you and T.K.O? I-I don't want to back to eating trash and sleeping in the cold!"

"What?" Their mother asked, before kneeling down and placing a hand his brother's shoulder with a concerned expression. "Aw, of course you can peanut. That's the reason I was looking for you all these years."

K.O looked at her and asked "You were?"

"Yep."

"Yeah!"

"Guess, we'll be seeing you around? Enid spoke up.

K.O replied with a "Yep." and a smile

"Ready to go, huns?" T.K.O and K.O's mother asked while getting up.

"Yeah!" K.O and T.K.O cheered though with T.K.O it was less enthusiastic.

As the family walked the door, while K.O said "Bye Enid, By, Rad Mr. Gar." waving back at them, T.K.O gave off a soft smile.


	15. Chapter 15

After the family gotten home and K.O was getting a house tour, while T.K.O quickly changed out K.O's clothes and put on an old pair. As he finished and came out of the bathroom, T.K.O noticed his brother giving off his typical child-like innocent face. Knowing from what his brown eyed brother told him, he could guess that K.O hadn't been in a home all too often. However when their mother asked about K.O reaction and finding out K.O didn't know how to use an indoor bathroom , the older twin answered truthfully-telling her what he told T.K.O.

She then comfort K.O for a bit, telling him to keep the memory of his friend alive and he now has her and his little brother. Said little brother didn't join for the hug however gave off a small smile.

After the hug, their mother soon gave K.O a red head band like hers. When she told him that she was going to let T.K.O get it, the purple eyed twin grunted. K.O put the band on, making him look more like his mother than his brother.

As soon he thanked her beaming, K.O and T.K.O went off to do their own things while their mother was getting food ready.

All through the time of chillin and attending dinner, T.K.O gotten a bit annoyed with K.O, but kind of liking it.

Later that night, T.K.O twist and turn in his bed, while thunder storm was going off outside and before he had enough. As he crawled down the ladder, taking a pillow and a blanket he noticed his brother wasn't on the couch.

"Hey T.K.O." a voice whispered. He turned to his twin in the far corner, staring back at him with a smile. He groaned.

His brother wanted to sleep on the floor, but their mother was adamant with him sleeping the couch. In the end, K.O tried sleeping on the couch, but it looks like his older brother a bit of rebellious streak.

"Couldn't get to sleep too huh?" He questioned after walking toward his twin.

"Oh, uh yeah. I would stay up all night in case We would lose our shelter."

He sat down next to him and stated "Agh, why won't this rain leave? I can't sleep these lights in my face?"

"Maybe the storm wants us to keep us on our toes?"

Doubt it. He sighed , gave the pillow to K.O, and lied down, pulling the blanket over his body and face.

Falling asleep he heard his brother say 'Well good night, bro'.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note:** Okay Christmas is just around the corner and I thought up this little humorous bonus story. Honestly, you read this or not. This was something i did for fun.

This story sets place a few months after K.O and family reunite and after the brothers met Dendy.

Also dose has a tiny bit of Dendy X K.O romance.

* * *

Christmas time was fast approaching. The bodega man were hard at work, though for T.K.O; he took his time sweeping the floor of the break room. "Hey T.K.O." He heard his older brother call out.

He look over at to see his twin standing in the entrance with an expression that said 'what is it now?'

"Just got everything hung. Who knew it was so much work getting ready for Christmas?"

_'You don't know the half of it.'_ He thought.

"Let's see, " K.O got out a list from his pocket. "I hung all of the decorations, hand out all the candy cane out too the customers-" As K.O rattled off his accomplishments, which was kind of impressive for a kid who was living on the streets months-ago, T.K.O picked up something. " Hung this weird looking plant thing to break room's door frame" Raising in eyebrow, he peered up and his widen as he found what his brother was talking about. Of all the things K.O could've hung there, why did have to be a flipping mistletoe? He loved his brother, though more often than not he would not say, but not like that.

As K.O finished checking off his list, T.K.O ran behind couch before anyone noticed.

K.O pulled his attention away from his list to find his brother went missing. Before he could cocked his head, he heard a voice calling out to him "Greetings K.O."

He turned to find his and his brother's friend. "Dendy. Say could you help him find T.K.O? He went missing just as I was checking my list of things to do."

"Hm?" The young Kappa hummed holding her chin. She than looked up and brought her hand down.

Seeing this, K.O look up at what his friend was staring at. "Huh? Oh, I've found this weird plant thing and hung it on there."

"It seems as though this mistletoe is what caused T.K.O to into hiding."

"Mistle-what?" He asked.

"Mistletoe! It is a parasite that nutrients from trees. It is used as Christmas decorations to get two people who had been caught underneath it to kiss."

"Oh." He uttered finally getting at why T.K.O disappeared faster than a villain being caught steeling from a bank. His face then turned red as he looked behind him a tad. "Uh, doe this mean we would have to kiss?"

K.O soon saw Dendy blush.

"Traditionally, yes but-" It was at that moment that he kissed her on the lips.

After pushing his friend away, K.O saw Dendy breaking eye contact for a split before looking over him with a smile and blush. Which he did the same.

Meanwhile, T.K.O was thinking of a way to return the favor for Dendy and wanting his brother take a more active approach like take her on a date or something and not be a big baby.


End file.
